Sans âme
by DreamOfOS
Summary: Maka , après avoir perdue la mémoire et avoir lâchement été abandonnée par son partenaire qui avait préféré faire la fête et draguer plutôt que de rester avec elle faire son deuil après la mort de sa mère , décide de partir s'entrainer dans un temple bouddhiste avec BlackStar , Kid , Tsubaki , Liz et Patty. Mais un évènement de sa vie passé , va lui revenir à l'esprit. Et c'est là
1. Chapter 1

" Soul... Pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée ? "

Petit à petit , elle se réveilla , encore bloquée dans un de ses cauchemar. Elle se réveilla dans sa chambre , encore habillé. Encore une fois , elle ne s'était pas mise en pyjama. Mais ce n'étais pas le plus gros de ses soucis ! Elle sortis de sa chambre , se dirigea vers le salon. Ces pieds lui semblait si lourds... Elle pensât que c'était juste la fatigue , et vit une lettre qui la regardait. Elle s'assit sur son canapé , le cœur battant , ouvrit la lettre et la lut à haute voix , comme pour se rassurer de quelques choses :

"Dered,

J'écris pas des lettres à tous bouts de champs , alors estime toi heureuse d'en recevoir une de ma part !  
Je viens te dire que j'ai quitté la Shibusen , et que je ne suis plus ton partenaire. Sa ma trop souler !

Ciao , Soul "

Il l'abandonnait aussi... Comme tous le monde ! Elle enferma la lettre dans ses petit poings , et la jeta au sol , en criant sur quelqu'un qui n'étais même pas là... Trop de sang avait coulé autour d'elle. Elle se souvenait juste , qu'une jeune femme était morte pour elle , et qu'avant de lâcher son dernier soupir , elle lui avait dit " Je t'aime ma fille " Elle se souvenait que c'était sa mère. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas du reste. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son enfance. Tous ce qu'elle savait , c'est qu'elle se détestait elle même...

On toqua alors à la porte. Lasse de ses va et viens dans sa maison , Maka se dirigea vers la porte , l'ouvrit avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Tous ces amis étais là , et la regardait avec pitié. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur compassion. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitais. Elle fit son plus beau sourire du moment , un peu crispé , un peu tendus. Elle les invita à entrer dans la maison. Personne n'osait parler. Elle leur proposa du café , ils refusèrent tous. Elle leur proposa à manger , ils refusèrent tous. Elle les regardait avec mépris. Mais elle savait , qu'ils ne voulaient simplement ne pas la gêner. Alors pourquoi étaient-ils venus ? Surement pour prendre des nouvelles. Sa lui faisait plaisir , mais elle ne savait même plus ce que voulait dire le mot " Merci " Elle n'arrivait plus à le prononcer... Ou alors , elle ne voulait pas...  
Elle ne savait plus quoi penser... Plus quoi dire ... Plus quoi ressentir... Elle ne savait même plus ce que signifiait le mot " émotion " ou même le mot " aimer " après tous , deux personnes l'avait abandonner. Alors à quoi bon être aimer ?


	2. Chapter 2

" La réalité est cruel. Voilà ce qui blesse... " Maka Albarn , 1 semaine avant sa mort.

Elle avait enfin réussi à les faire sortir. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain , se déshabilla , et se fit couler un bon bain. Pendant qu'elle se détendait enfin dans son bain , elle se souvint de la lettre laissé par Soul la veille.  
Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues mais aucun sons ne sortis de sa bouche. Elle se laissait aller petit à petit.

Vers 18h , Maka enfila sa robe noir préférée , ses talons noirs et sortit de chez elle. Elle ne s'était même pas coiffé ou maquiller. Quand elle arriva en bas de son immeuble , quelqu'un l'interpella : c'était Soul

" Soul... tenta t-elle d'articuler  
\- Yo Maka dit-il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres  
\- Tu veux quoi ? répondit-elle d'un ton froid  
\- Woo ! Pas la peine d'être si agressive !  
\- Tu... Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est sa ?! Tu m'abandonne et tu reviens comme si de rien n'était ?! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?!  
\- Maka... Je-  
\- FERME-LA ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR ! JAMAIS ! "

Elle partit en courant en direction de chez elle.

Elle appela Tsubaki pour lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas , et qu'elle partait en voyage dans un temple bouddhiste

" Mais pourquoi ? cria Tsubaki  
\- J'ai revue Soul , dit-elle lasse , et je veux devenir plus forte et apprendre à contrôler mes émotions pour pouvoir le regarder en face  
\- Hmm... D'accord... Mais tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?  
\- Non ?  
\- On va tous venir avec toi !  
\- TsubakI...  
\- Pas de mais ! C'est décider , et ils sont tous d'accord ! "

Avant de raccrocher , Tsubaki entendit Maka pleurer et lui dire " Merci ".

Le lendemain , ils étaient tous prêt à partir. Ils informèrent Shinigami-sama , qui leur accorda ces vacances.

12h après , ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Mais ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à le revoir...


	3. Chapter 3

" J'ai mal... " Maka Albarn , deux jours après son arrivé au temple bouddhiste.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle s'entraînait comme une forcenée. Elle était en sueur , ne mangeait que très peu , ce qui inquiétait ces amis qui eux aussi n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait faible et triste , mais moins qu'avant. Elle se souvint alors de sa rencontre avec Soul. Bien sûr elle n'avait toujours rien dit à ses amis.

"Maka ! cria BlackStar  
\- Oui ? répondit-elle  
\- Tu nous cache quelque chose pas vrai ?!  
\- N'importe quoi !  
\- Tu pue l'inquiétude ! Et le Grande BlackStar ne se trompe JAMAIS !  
\- Non mais sa va pas des fois ?! Fiche moi la paix , j'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter moi ! "

Elle se dirigea alors en courant vers ce qui semblait être un gymnase , toujours dans sa tenue de sport. La seul chose qui sentait mauvais , c'était son odeur !

Maka POV:

De quoi il se mêle d'abord ?! Je me dirigeais , en sueur et fatiguée vers ce qui nous servait de douches. C'étais plutôt des bassine remplis d'eau à mon avis ! Je n'en pouvais plus de leur cacher tous sa.

POV Narrateur :

Après avoir pris un bon bain et s'être mise en pyjama , Maka se dirigea vers un matelas au sol : voilà ce qui lui servait de lit.

Après deux heures de pur réflexion , Maka s'endormis enfin. Rêvant de sa rencontre avec Soul. Tout d'un coup le rouge monta bien vite a ses joues... Oh ! Elle venait de s'imaginer en train d'embrasser son beau prince charmant.

Tsubaki , se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Pourtant il ne faisait pas si chaud que sa , et elle n'avait mis qu'une simple robe de nuit. Elle s'était imaginer le pire... Elle s'était imaginer que tous ses amis souhaitaient sa peau. Elle tenta désespéramment de faire disparaître ses images de sa tête.  
BlackStar sentis que son arme ne se sentait pas bien. Il se dirigea donc vers Tsubaki et la scruta du regard.

" Sa va ? demanda t-il  
\- Bla... BlackStar ! Va mettre un t-shirt au moins !  
\- Oui oui ! Sa va ?  
\- Hmm... Oui ! tenta t-elle d'articuler  
\- Tu me mens ! Je sens quand tu me mens ! Dis moi la vérité !  
\- Je te dis que tous va bien ! "

C'est alors que BlackStar attrapa Tsubaki par le bras et l'entraîna dehors.

" Dis moi la vérité ! Maintenant ! lui cria t-il  
\- Black... BlackStar ! dit-elle en larmes "

Elle fondit alors en larmes dans ses bras. Il la pris par le menton , la regarda droit dans les yeux , et l'embrassa.

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Tsubaki ?  
\- J'ai fais un mauvais rêve.. Vous me tuez tous et ... et ...  
\- Calme toi Tsubaki ! Tu devrais être contente ! Tu as l'honneur de recevoir un baiser du Grand BlackStar !  
\- Hein ?: "

BlackStar l'embrassa de plus belle. Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre , Tsubaki lui rendit ses baisers.

Maka , qui avait assister à toute la scène fut degoutée de voir que sa meilleure amie avait trouvé l'amour. Ou alors , n'était-elle pas jalouse ? Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Quand elle essayer de sourire , son cerveau devenait ne répondait plus , sa vue se brouiller , les larmes coulaient , et les muscles de sa bouche n'arrivait pas à faire le mouvement demandée. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour Tsubaki et BlackStar , mais elle aurait voulue que tous se passe ainsi entre elle et Soul.


	4. Chapter 4

" Cher Soul ,

Tu es comme le jour ,  
Tu illumine ma vie.  
Quand tu n'es pas là ,  
Les larmes et la tristesse,  
Remplace les sourires et la joie.  
Ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi ,  
Pourrais donc un jour dire : " Toi et Moi. " ?  
J'ai bien l'air bête ,  
A parler à une feuille ,  
Mais tu ne quitte pas ma tête ,  
Je reste donc sur le seuil ,  
A attendre qu celui qu'on nomme " Connard "  
Se présente à ma porte.  
Pourquoi mon cœur est-il tombé amoureux de toi ?  
J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te tuer ,  
T'égorger !  
Oui je suis un monstre !  
Mais ce n'est pas moi ,  
Qui ai un genre de filles !  
J'aimerais tant pouvoir te haïr ,  
Mais au lieu de sa ,  
Mon amour pour toi ,  
Grandis !  
Mais tu es partis ,  
Peut-être parce que j'étais faible ?  
Ou alors par pur méchanceté.  
J'espère que tu recevras cette lettre.

Au revoir mon Cher Soul.

Maka "

Elle avait enfin finis sa lettre. Elle l'enfilat dans une enveloppe , colla un timbre et laisser une marque de rouge à lèvre sur l'enveloppe. Elle se dirigea donc vers la seul poste d'un petit village à deux heures du temple.  
En chemin , elle rencontra Tsubaki et BlackStar qui sortait de la cafétéria , " voisine " du temple.  
" Yo Maka ! dit BlackStar  
\- Salut ! repondit-elle lassé et agacée , désolée , mais je suis vraiment très pressée !  
\- Tu vas encore envoyer une lettre Maka -chan ? demanda Tsubaki d'une voix mélodieuse  
\- Oui et ?! Sa te gêne ?! lui cria t-elle énervé  
\- Non c'est ju- , tenta t-elle de commencer pour se défendre  
\- Laisse Tsubaki..  
\- Oui mais ...  
\- Maka ! Arrete de t'en prendre aux autres comme sa ! Juste sur un coup de tête !  
\- Oh toi ça va ! Fout moi la paix ! "  
Après être partit en courant comme une lâche , elle ralentit enfin sa course. Elle détestait qu'on sache tous de suite ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle voulait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres , et elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle comme d'un bébé ! Elle avait tous de même quinze ans !  
Après avoir fait une petite pause de cinq minutes pour reprendre son souffle , Maka repartit en direction du village. Elle arriva trois heures plus tard. Elle se dirigea donc vers la poste , où elle vit Kid et Liz s'embrasser.  
" Hmm... Vous êtes dans un lieu public ! leurs dit-elle  
\- Sa va Maka ! Décoince toi un peu ! Depuis que Soul t'a abandonnée tu- , commença Liz  
\- Soul ne m'a pas abandonner ! Et puis qu'est ce que sa peut te faire ?! Tous ce que tu sais faire , c'est jouer à la fille modèle ! Mais tu sors des rues ! Alors je n'ai pas à recevoir de leçons de ta part ! dit Maka méchamment  
\- Comment ?! T'arrete de me parler comme sa d'abord !  
\- Je te parle comme je veux ! Hmm ! "  
Maka fit volte face , et se dirigea vers un petit tabac où elle pris un café. Après s'être réveiller , elle se dirigea vers la poste , où elle vit une personne qu'elle n'attendait vraiment pas : Soul.  
Elle s'approcha de lui timidement , et lui tapota sur l'épaule  
" Hm ? demand t-il  
\- Soul , c'est bien toi ?  
\- Maka ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Bah , je m'entraine au temple bouddhiste avec Tsubaki , BlackStar , Kid , Liz et Patty. D'ailleurs elle est passée où Patty ? Sa fait deux jours que je l'a vois pas et-  
\- Chut... "  
Il lui mit son doigt sur la bouche et la fit taire en un instant. Maka , sentant qu'elle devenait rouge , se rappela de la lettre et lui tendit. Il l'ouvrit et la lue. Il était à la fois terrifié et émerveiller.  
" Maka... Tu m'aime ? demanda t-il surpris  
\- O... Oui...  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui... "  
Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle et de l'embrasser , mais chose que Maka n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire , elle recula et s'enfuit en courant des les rues du village.

Il faisait beau , et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Maka , toujours habiller de son mini-short et de son débardeur s'arrêta enfin de courir , quand elle vit qu'elle n'était plus qu'a une centaine de mètres du temple.  
Alors , advint l'incroyable , une comète s'écrasa à côté d'elle , se qui la fit voler à plus d'une centaine de mètres.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka se réveilla dans l'infirmerie de la Shibusen. Elle avait un mal de tête horrible et ses vêtement étaient en lambeaux.  
Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait , et apparemment , elle n'était pas seule. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta la conversation du et de Shinigami-Sama.  
Elle n'avait pas tout entendus mais en avait pour comprendre qu'elle allait mourir. Elle tenta de se lever pour leur dire merci mais , elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de jambes et plus de bras. Ce fut la panique dans la tête de Maka et la peur commença à monter en elle.. Les larmes inondaient son beau visage salis par la terre. Elle se souvint alors de ce qui c'était passer : Une météorite était tomber à côter d'elle , provoquant ainsi une onde choc qui l'a propulsa à plus de 300 mètre. L'impact avait été tellement puissant , qu'en tombant maka avait perdu ces bras et ses jambes et avait gagné un traumatisme crânien en prime !  
Elle se demanda alors pourquoi se genre de choses n'arrivait qu'a elle.  
Elle en voulait au monde entier de ne pas la soutenir. Elle en voulait surtout à elle même , mais se disait que ce n'était pas sa faute si elle allait mourir.  
Si elle c'étais laisser faire , et qu'elle avait embrasser Soul , elle ne serait pas dans cette état. Mais , un innocent serait mort à sa place. Elle devait s'estimé heureuse de vivre encore quelque heures. dit à Shinigami-Sama qu'il ne lui restait plus que 4h à vivre.  
Pendant ces 4h , elle avait le temps de se poser un tas de question. 1h passa , puis 2 , et 3. Et la 4eme heures commença. Pour Maka , c'était un supplice d'attendre que la mort vienne la prendre.  
Ses amis arrivèrent , Elle ne les regardait pas droit dans les yeux , trop peur de montrer sa faiblesse face à eux. Tsubaki l'arrangea comme elle pouvait. Tous le monde pleurait son deuil. Maka , reconnaissante de ce que Tsubaki et ses amis avaient fait pour elle , articula avec peine un " Merci " et lachâ son dernier soupir dans les bras de sa meilleure amie , sourire au lèvre.

Toute la Shibusen était venu à l'enterrement de Maka Albarn. Seul une personne manquait à l'appel : Soul Eater Evans.

Deux jours après , BlackStar , Tsubaki , Liz , Kid et Patty retrouvèrent Soul , au sol. Ce fut la tristesse et la terreur dans tous le petit groupe. Tsubaki remarqua qu'il s'était taillé les veines avec un couteau. Ca devait faire 3 jours qu'il était là. Elle vit une lettre , et la lit , les larmes aux yeux et la tristesse dans la voix : " Cher Compagnons , frères et soeurs d'armes , je voulais vous remercier pour toute ses années passer à vos côter. Vous avez été ma plus belle rencontre. Je suis désolée de vous quitter si tôt , mais je ne peux pas vivre sans Maka , Je décide donc de me suicider. Au revoir ... "


End file.
